3 Broke Guys
by ProudBookHugger
Summary: AU!Kurt Sam and Artie need to pay there rent and despite times call for despite measures. Stripper!Kurt Kurt never thought he would never find love again after his last relationship but enter Blaine who was dragged in the strip club by his friends. Will Kurt take the risk?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't kill me! I know you wanted the honeymoon and I started writing it and I don't know I just wasn't feeling it today so instead I present to you a new story tada! **

**Disclaimer: I am actually Ryan Murphy PLOT TWIST! No not really but yeah all glee rights go to him oh and the idea is based off of Rent which I also don't own**

**Chapter 1: **The Plan

Sam's POV: Me and Arite were just walking home after a long day in New York

"So Artie how's that documentary going?"

"Great It's almost done, I feel like this documentary could be my big break you know"

"It better be your whole life has been making that thing"

"Hey at least me and Kurt are actually trying to make ourselfs known what about that song you said you would have done?"

"I'm working on it but nothing sounds right"

"Sure.. Hey Sam what's this on our door?" Artie reached out and took a piece of papper that was stapled onto the door to our apartment

"It's a piece of paper"

"Yes Sam I know I mean what is on the piece of paper"

"Oh well um.. It says" I then reached out and grabbed it

"It says that if we don't pay our rent then we will get it taken away. That's ridiculous Rachel gave us the place rent free"

"Well you know Rachel she says one thing but then never acts on it"

"Yeah I just thought she would have changed since high school"

"You and me both Sam well we better go tell Kurt the bad news maybe he can go talk to her" I opened the door and made our way to our apartment. Once I opened the door there was Kurt in the living room watching T.V he herded us and waved

"Hey guys why the sad faces?" I gave him the papper

"This is bullshit! Rachel gave me the apartment rent free before she went off to LA."

"Maybe you could talk to her" Artie asked as we walked it

"Yeah maybe" then we all herd a buzzer

"Speak of the devil" Kurt said

"who is it?" He asked over the intercom

"It's Rachel I need to talk to you guys"

"Oh about how you are going to steal our place?"

"Just let me in"

"Fine" Not long after Rachel opened the door we all looked at her obviously pissed

"Now can we just sit down and discus this like adults?"

"Oh we did when you took off for LA and left me the apparent and said and I quote "Don't worry about the rent Kurt"

"Kurt that was for a year while you could go get a job I was doing you a favor as a friend now the years up and it's time to pay up"

"Yeah there was no mention of that and as you can clearly see we are dirt poor unlike you."

"Well then as a word of advice: get a job and start getting money fast" and with that she left and slammed the door

"WELL JEE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Kurt screamed to the door

"Um. Kurt she probably can't hear you" Artie said in a weak voice I ddin't blame him when Kurt got mad he got scary

"I know that! I just! UGH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH!" Kurt then collapsed on the couch we followed him.

"So what are we going to do? What job will get us the money we need in a week"

"You could be a stripper: I recommended

"SAM!" Kurt and Artie both screamed

"What I'm serious they just opened a gay strip club not to far from here they are hiring and it gives you a lot of money real quick." After a few minutes Kurt stood up and got his jacket

"Where are you going?" Artie asked

"To be a stripper" he replied and closed the door

**Hate it? Love it? Review and all that stuff **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The reason

**AN: Just a bit of back story, and Blaine enters the story **

Artie's POV: As soon as Kurt closed the door I stood up and shouted at Sam

"Are you crazy?"

"It was supposed to be a joke! I didn't think he would actually do it we both know he has too much self-respect for that."

I just laughed we might not be the closest of friends but I can say that his self-respect has slowly gone down the drain since he broke up with Chandler that was almost a year ago now and he has made no attempt to see anyone else he is more sassy and sarcastic then usual I'm starting to worry about him. Sure their relationship didn't end on a good note but Kurt doesn't make the effort to go out and meet anyone new.

"I'm worried about him just volunteering to go out and do that without a second thought barely it's not like him or used to." I said thinking out loud

"Me too but what can we do? We have tried talking to him, setting him up he just blows us off saying he doesn't want a relationship right now."

"I know I just wish there was something we could do I mean no one expected it we thought they were going to last and get married and have kids and all that."

"Hey Kurt is going to be ok who knows maybe he will meet someone."

"Yeah Sam Kurt is going to find his true love in a strip club"

Blaine's POV:

"Guys I told you I'm really don't want to go to a strip club"

"Come on Blaine live a little when was the last time you had a night out?"

"I don't know Wes a while"

"Exactly! Come on let's go in and get you a guy"

"David I'm starting to question your sexuality since you seem to be more interested in going in there then me."

"Come on at least for a half hour if your still not ejoying it we will leave got it?"

"Fine" Then I allowed my two friends to drag me in to the club it was new in town and Wes and David just had to take me out for a night of torture just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to jump the next guy I see. As we walked in I looked around it wasn't anything special until I looked on stage to the guy on the pole who had a pretty big audience and it wasn't hard to tell why. Legs that could go on for miles that had on jeans that were practically painted on were attached to a toned stomach great arms and the eyes and skin of an angel and the perfect hair to match I must have been staring because Wes and David were partially shaking me trying to get me back to reality.

"Oh Blaine! Earth to Blaine! Who are you staring at?" then they looked towards my eye of vision

"OH!" the both realized who I have been doodling over for god knows how long

"why don't you go over there"

Great idea David expect at this moment I can't even remember my own name the guy got off the stage went back to get what looked like a jacket and started walking ok no strutting towards me ok this is your chance just say hi

"Hi" great job

"Hi, when did you get in?" he even has the voice of a angel

"j-just now I'm Blaine" Then I reached out my hand

"Kurt I just started working" Ok now try flirting a little you made it this far I noticed Wes and David left us alone

"Really you look quite experienced from where I was standing"

"Thanks I was a cheerleader in high school.." My mind wanderd after this thinking of Kurt doing backflips in a uniform and.. no bad Blaine you only just meet the guy!

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was fun the couch gave us hell but it made us better, well I have to go but it was nice meeting you Blaine" ok now's your chance just ask him for his number you can do this

"Could I maybe have your number so I could call you and ask you out?" He seemed to be thinking about it like if he decided to trust me or not

"Ok yeah give me your phone and I'll put my number into it"

I took my phone out of my pocket and gave it to him after he put his number in he slide it back in and walked out again his head turning back at the door

"Call me soon" oh I will

Almost as soon as he walked out the doors I texted him

**Soon enough?-Blaine**

**No ;)-Kurt **

"AWW Blaine got himself a boyfriend!" Wes said

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Sure come on Blaine I think you had a good enough night" David said as him and Wes lead me out with a smile on my face

Kurt's POV: What has gotten into me? Giving my number to a guy I just meant? For some reason I didn't seem to care he was cute and when I looked at him I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, was it love? The back of my mind was screaming at me telling me not to trust him but Blaine wasn't Chandler I could feel it there was a bit of uneasiness but I feel like I could in time fully trust him. With that idea I couldn't help as a smile spread across my face as I entered the apartment when I opened the door Arite and Sam were on the couch

"Looked like someone got the job"

"Yeah they wanted me to start right away"

"So why the smile? Did you meet someone?" They were practically at the end of their seats

"Maybe" I said as I took off my jacket and made my way to my room for the first time in a while I was feeling pretty good.

**Tada! This wasn't how it was originally going to go Kurt was going to be more distant but I don't know I like this way better I'm too impatient and I want Klaine as soon as possible but I don't know do you feel like Kurt should be more distant? Let me know in a review and favorite and all that good stuff **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The first date

**It's here it's here it's here! Sorry I have now learned not to try to post fanfiction via my iPod Touch so yeah... that went well I'm a idjit carry on with your life. **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I don't own Glee then I don't know what to say **

_1 week later_

Kurt's POV:

It was my day off and I was catching up on school since all my spare time has been dedicated to working or dancing on a pole for money. A few days ago Rachel came by for our rent money and we were happy to pay up. She seemed surprised where we got the money we then told her that I work at a strip club which resulted in her laughing so hard she started to cry and managed to say in between tears. "Ok fine don't tell me" then left, ever since I gave Blaine my number we have been texting non-stop there has been no mention of going out on a date yet. I'm not sure how I felt about that, did I want him to ask me out yes but at the same time that little voice at the back of my head tells me not too but I have been listing to that voice for far too long. Why am I waiting for him to ask me out though, last time I checked I wasn't some teenage girl waiting around to get asked out. I picked up my phone and texted him

**Busy Saturday? **A immediate response followed

**No why?**

**I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on a date. **At this point my hands were shaking could I trust him? Would he blow me off?

**I would love too. :) **I smiled so big and at that moment Sam came in

"Something must be very interesting on your phone you have been starting at it like crazy."

"Shut up I'm happy why is that such a big thing?"

"Well it's been a while since I well we have seen you smile like that so what's happened"

"I asked Blaine out"

"Really?"

"And he said yes!" At this point I almost screamed like a little girl

"That's great Kurt what are you doing?"

"I'll think of something" I said ideas already rushing into my head

"I'm happy for you man good for you" Sam replied before leaving the room

**Saturday Night**

Blaine's POV: I was nervous Kurt was coming to pick me up for our date and I was pacing back and forth ready a half hour ago, questions started racing in my head: Will he like me? What are we doing? What are we going to talk about? Are we going to have sex? Oh god calm down breath in and out in and out I got my phone out and decided to text David mabey he will calm me down

**My date with Kurt is tonight and I'm FREAKING OUT**

**Why? You have been texting him all week **

**That's different if I say something stupid I can't just click on the backspace button**

**Blaine calm down Kurt likes you that's why he asked you out so nothing you say will sound stupid**

**Yeah I guess I'm just nervous I mean he is more expinced then me in the art of.. sex**

**OH I get it your worried that if Kurt wants to have sex with you and your not good then he will dump you**

**YES!**

**Blaine's that's the stupidest thing I ever herd in my life just because Kurt works at a strip club doesn't make him some sort of sex god. From what you told us about him he's not the type of guy who only cares about getting into other guys pants if he truly likes you then the sex should come easiy.**

**Yeah your right David thanks**

**Your welcome now go get laid!**

**Hey I didn't say we were going to have sex! I was just implying it**

**Sure ;) have fun**

I sighed then I heard a knock at my door I went to answer it and at my door was Kurt looking fabulose as always even though we have only been apart for a week it seems like he has gotten even more beautiful. He wasn't wearing anything flashy like the night we meet but it definitely made me look overdressed (The author is too lazy and not as fashioned inclined as Kurt so just imagine something fabulous)

"You look great"

"Thanks so do you" I blushed and I just walked out the door and locked it behind me

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise all I'm going to tell you is that there is a nice restraint nearby that is going to be the start of our date."

"Ok well lead the way" We didn't have to walk far and we approached the restraint where he held the door open for me I smiled as I walked thorugh and he closed the door behind us. A waiter came up to us

"Table for 2?"

"Yes I have a reservation under Hummel"

"Yes your table is right this way"

She lead us to a table that was light with candlelight and in a corner of the room where we could get some privacy and be able to hear ourselves over everyone else.

"Thanks" Kurt said

"Your waiter will be with you shortly" she said and left us alone Kurt then pulled out a chair for me to sit in

"Why thank you good sir"

"You're welcome, so what do you think of the table?"

"It's great how did you get such a nice spot?"

"A friend of mine works here and got us hooked up"

"Ah I see so what is the story about someone like you working at a strip club?"

"Hey you don't know me I could be some kind of crazy sex guy." I just laughed and he joined

"No I'm not it's a long story"

"We have time"

"True but I am hungry" Kurt then put a menu in front of his face why won't he tell me is he ashamed? Is it bad?

"What about you?"

"What?"

What were you doing that night? It didn't seem to be your kind of scene"

"It's not my friends Wes and David who you meet at the club decided to drag me out and have some fun"

"Well it defiantly worked out"

"Yes it did" I smiled and took the time to appreciate Kurt in this light and how nice his skin looks compared to the candles flickering. I noticed there was a bottle of champagne there that Kurt took and started to pour into his glass

"What some?"

"Sure" he then took my glass and poured me some and settled it back down, why am I getting so worked up about him not telling me one story what did I expect? For him to tell me his entire life story in one date?

"So where do you go to school?" I decided to change the subject mabey school will be a better topic

"NYADA"

"NYADA! No way I tried to get in but they turned me down so I go to NYU"

"I'm sorry don't feel bad Carmon Tibbidou can be strict"

"You must be amazing if you got in"

"I wouldn't say amazing"

"Don't be so modest!" Then I looked at my menu seeing what I could have to eat after deciding what to have I heard a piano being played then a voice singing:

Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
to ruin your sleep

Was that Kurt?

"Sorry"

"No that was beautiful go on if you want" at this point Kurt had his menu down

Someone to need you too much  
Someone to know you too well  
Someone to pull you up short  
To put you through hell

Someone you have to let in  
Someone who's feelings you spare  
Someone who like it or not  
will want you to share  
a little, a lot

At this point whoever was around us stopped having there own conversations to listen to Kurt's beautiful voice I don't blame them

Someone to crowd you with love  
Someone to force you to care  
Someone to make you come through  
will always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
of Being alive  
Being alive  
Being alive  
Being alive

Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody hurt me too deep  
Somebody sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware of  
Being alive... being alive

Somebody need me too much  
Somebody know me too well  
Somebody pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support for being alive  
Make me alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone,  
Not alive!

Somebody crowd me with love  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody let me come through  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive being alive  
Being alive  
Being alive

Then the auddince gave Kurt a round of aaplase and I joined them it was like Kurt snapped out of his own little world when we all started clapping and he started to blush. Then everyone went back to their own conversations.

"That was amazing!"

"Really? Thank you. I'm not used to people completing me on my singing."

"What about your friends?"

"Yeah but I don't know we've known each other for years it's not like they can tell me one day hey kurt you suck at singing, although one of my friends Rachel she is a HUGE competitor and I was her biggest competition we used to hate each over but then we became friends does that make sense?"

We both laughed

"No but that's ok um my life it's not that interesting I went to high school and my friends encouraged me to apply to NYADA when I didn't get in Wes and David were so shocked and pissed that I didn't get in but I got in my secondary school NYU which is great so they moved out with me and they got in too."

"Where were you born?"

"Lima Ohio"

"Me too!"

Then our waiter came and we ordered and she completed Kurt on his voice he said thank you and blushed once she left I found out Kurt is a huge Broadway fan I'm more of Top 40 myself but I do appreciate Broadway also Kurt is a huge Lady Gaga fan so we had a debate Lady Gaga or Katy Perry I mean how could you not like Katy Perry. Once our food came we mainly focused on eating with little conversation here and there. Once we were done I got out my wallet before Kurt slapped my hand

"I'm paying"

"But you asked me out the least I could do is pay"

"Exactly I asked you out therefore I pay for dinner" I admitted defeat and once Kurt payed we left and started walking down the street Kurt reaches for my hand which surprised me but I took it our hands feeling perfect against each other oh god I'm falling for him and fast

"Ok we are here" I looked up

"KURT WE ARE GOING TO SEE A BROADWAY SHOW!"

"Yep"

"What? how?" I continued spitting out gibberish questions as Kurt handed me my ticket

"Rent? That's amazing I love Rent"

"Good me too now let's go" I smiled like a idiot from the moment we sat down until the final curtains we're closed. We walked back to my place hands entwined discussing the show

"No Kurt you would make a perfect Angel."

"So long as your Collins"

"Deal"

We reached my door

"I had a nice time tonight thanks Kurt"

"Me too your welcome Blaine"

"... Do you want to come in?"

**DUH DUH DUH cliffhanger what do you think Kurt does? Does he risk it all will be revealed ... In the next chapter read and review and follow and all that stuff bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The First Night

**AN: No I will not be supplying you with smut get your head out of the gutter! Any questions you have about this weird ass story line will hopefully be answered here and then maybe the story line won't be so… weird As I'm sure you are all aware.. KLAINE IS MARRIED YES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Am I the only one who felt like it was more about Birttina though like I know it was originally their wedding but come on the most heart-warming speech was Brittney when she said that she looked up to them as a couple in high school. I expected Burt to come up and make a big speech about how proud he was of Kurt (I know there was a little speech when he was officiating everyone but I feel like that wasn't enough) and that Finn would be proud of him too. I don't know is it just me ANYWAYS moving on! **

**Disclaimer: I put Ryan Murphy in a closet and took over Glee… Jk I don't own anything **

**Previously: **"I had a nice time tonight thanks Kurt"

"Me too your welcome Blaine"

"... Do you want to come in?"

**NOW**

"Um..."

"Oh god! Not like that I just meant to do you want to come in for a drink.. WATER um not alcohol or anything" at this point Kurt was moving close to me but I was to busy rambling to notice.

"Not that I don't drink I do on occasion I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to get you drunk and to.." Kurt's lips were pressed up against mine they felt really soft and I felt his hands on my waist what was I supposed to be doing? Oh yeah kissing him back I did and my hands went up to cup his cheek. Then Kurt's lips left mine

"I would love to come in for this water that you speak of"

"Ok" I was so nervous I didn't expect to get this far tonight ok Blaine the rest of the night went perfectly this is no different so what if you are in your apartment.. alone.. with the sexiest guy on earth.. I managed to get my keys in the lock and open the door we both walked in and Kurt started looking around as we took off our jackets .

"You have a really nice place" Kurt said as he started to walk around

"Thanks"

"I live with my 2 other friends it's nice but it's annoying when your electricity gets turned off because your rent was paid late"

"Oh I'm sorry, why did that happened?"

"Long story let's just say we needed money fast and the club is close by"

"Isn't that kind of desperate?"

"Yes but that's exactly what we were my landlord Rachel said we need to start paying our rent or she will evict us, yes the same one I said at the restrant long story"

"You have a lot of long stories"

"Well my life is complicated"

"How so" Kurt stopped looking around and sighed then sat down

"You better get comfortable" I sat down beside him

"It all started in high school I was in my schools Glee club with Rachel and my roommates Sam and Artie and my other friends. They are great they accepted me for being gay everyone else in school… not so much, I was the only out gay kid at my school well until senior year when my friend Santana came out but I was still bullied pretty much every day at school I was tossed into dumpsters, called every mean name in the book, our school had a slushy machine and all the jocks would throw slushes at the Glee kids out of all of them I would get the most. They all got picked on for being in the Glee Club I got bullied for that and for being gay. One day I just snapped in Glee we were doing boys Vs girls and the challenge was to do something different then our normal style. They didn't like any of my suggestions so I just left and went to the sheet music store and that's where I meet Chandler, the only other gay guy I meet so we talked and I told him about my troubles at school and he was having the same problem so we exchanged numbers so if we needed to talk we had each other, a few weeks later he asked me out and I said yes.

He was my first boyfriend I fell for him hard, we said I love you a few months later and he was my first it was during senior year we were celebrating our one year anniversary. It was amazing, it was passionate, it was everything I wanted it to be. We were going to be together… I thought"

"Oh no"

"Yeah I was a year older then him so I was applying to universities and I got into NYADA he was happy for me and also sad because long distance relationships don't last but we convinced ourselves that we were different. So I heded off to New York with Rachel and we rented a apartment the one that I live in with Artie and Sam actually and I had a great time NYADA was great it challenged me in a way that I wanted and I felt accepted for who I was me and Chandler stayed in touch through texting, calling and Skype but it was hard. I had a long weekend so I decided to fly home and surprise him. I went to his house knocked on the door and there was no answer but I knew where he kept the key I unlocked the door and went to his room and there was Chandler having sex with another guy."

"Oh my God Kurt I'm so sorry.. what did you do"

"What do you think, I took one look and ran out of there then showed up at my parent's house in tears having to explain the whole thing ,let's just say I didn't stick around long my stepbrother Finn drove me to the airport 3 days later. I explained what happened to Rachel and she was as comforting as one can and she told people and then it got around I got texts from friends asking to come and see me I told them thanks but no I needed time to myself they understood even Rachel kept her distance I came around it took a while though and friends cane to visit and we caught up it was nice, then a year later Rachel got her break on Broadway and then she flew to L.A because some people there wanted to star her in a show. She quit Broadway and met some fancy ass rich guy in L.A. He took over the business which was making big buildings we didn't know it but we were living in one of his buildings. "

"A year later she comes back married to the guy and becomes our landlord I know shocking Rachel Berry the top of the world to landlord. When she left I felt lonely so I phoned Sam and Artie who had planned to come to school here as well I told them that there's room available and they said yes. Artie moved into Rachel's room and Sam took the guest room that we had whenever friends came and it was all good until Rachel showed up one day telling us that if we don't pay our rent we will get evicted now this wouldn't be a problem if 1. We were broke 2. She told me not to worry about the rent which apparently was only for a year but she didn't tell me this so we had a problem we needed to get money and fast. Then Sam recommended the club was hiring hey it was crazy but it paid so I went over there got the job started working then you walked in and well you know what happens from there. "

"Oh wow Kurt I'm so sorry to have your heart broken like that no wonder you didn't want to talk about it."

"Well I believe honesty is the key in any relationship so I wanted to be totally honest with you about who I am and what has happened to me."

"Thank you Kurt for telling me that, that probably wasn't easy for me it means a lot to me that you told me."

"Really?"

"Yes because it has shown to me that you trust me and you won't regret that I promise"

"Thank you Blaine it means a lot that you said that" then his lips pressed up against mine again this one was a little more hot and heavy then the other one. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue in a slight moan escaped then we fell back him on top of me his hands exploring my chest mine going up his arms and in his hair feeling his soft hair felt amazing everything about him is great. The need for air was to great and we both released breathing heavily"

"If that was the reaction to my story I should have told you sooner" Kurt managed to say between breathes

"Yeah" I agreed and we both laughed

"Do you want that water now?" I asked

"OK" he said I went to go pour us glasses and carried them back into the living room

"So what's your life?" Kurt asked

"Well mine isn't as interesting as yours I went to high school at Dalton Academy where I met Wes and David I became lead soloist of there glee club the Warblers. In my junior year a guy transferred Sebastian he became my first boyfriend. We dated for a year but I realized once we were out of the honeymoon phase that all he wanted from me was sex so we broke up and I moved here with Wes and David to presume my career in music. One night they dragged me to the club for a boys night and that's where I meet you"

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked as he snuggled up closer to me he put his feet on the couch and curled up to me

"I want to produce music I want to write my own songs, I want to make people feel happy and I feel like music can do that. It can make you feel happy or sad or any emotion"

"That sounds amazing"

"Thanks" we smiled for a bit then I gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or do you have to go home?"

"Movie defiantly the longer I stay here the more that Sam and Artie are convinced that I'm getting some"

"Well let's not keep them guessing" I said as I went to go pick a movie

"Recommendations?"

"Do you have Phantom of the Opera?"

"I do" I picked it from my pile of movies and lied behind Kurt it was slight through the movie then I noticed Kurt had fallen asleep on me I then turned off the T.V and draped a nearby blanket over us and put my head to the pillow and feel asleep.

**Does everything make sense now? Probably not as it seemed less confusing in my head….. Review and favorite if you thought it was good **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A chance

**AN: Still don't own Glee **

**Kurt's POV: **I woke up with something pressed against my back and I felt hot breath against my neck, I turned around and I saw Blaine sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled up against him and looked up at his peaceful face, I brought my hand up and stroked his face then his eyes started to open.

"Good morning" I said with a smile

"Morning" He smiled back

"How much time do we have before you get bombarded with calls from Sam and Artie wondering where you are?" I got out my phone from my pocket

"We passed that mark at midnight and it is now 10:00"

"Oops" we both just laughed

"It's ok let's just have breakfast then I'll leave"

"But I don't want you to leave" Blaine frowned

"I don't want to either but I have a home and roommates who are probably freaking out and wondering where I am" Then my phone started ringing I got up and so did Blaine to head to the kitchen so he can make breakfast

"Speaking of them, Hello?"

"Kurt? Oh thank god me and Artie have been trying to call you why didn't you come home last night?"

"Sorry I fell asleep at Blaine's"

"OOOOH!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Sure..."

"It didn't!" I heard Blaine laughing in the background

"Shut up Blaine!" I shouted towards the kitchen I heard Sam laughing on the phone

"Anyways when are you coming home?"

"Soon Blaine is just making us breakfast"

"Ok tell your boyfriend that your needed back home" Normally I would chew Sam out for making that comment but me and Blaine were boyfriends right? I don't make out with my other friends; I will talk about it with Blaine over breakfast

"I will" Then I hung up and walked over to the kitchen where Blaine was making pancakes he looked so adorable his hair out of its gel and the curls sprung up all over. I smiled and started laughing

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Your hair, its cute" I walked over and put my hand in his hair it was softer now that it wasn't drowning in hair gel"

"I think it looks ridiculous that's why I use all that hair gel"

"That's a shame without that gel I would get to do this more often" I tugged on his hair a bit playfully which resulted in a quite moan. Then his lips pressed against mine I opened my moth to allow his tongue to slip in, I let out a low moan it's been so long since I've been with anyone that I forgot how good it felt. I leaped up on the counter and Blaine's lips went from my mouth to my neck kissing down to my collarbone

"Blaine I love where this is going but aren't you forgetting something" something must have snapped because his lips came off my mouth

"Shit! The pancakes!" He ran flip them over before they started to burn I was still on the counter

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything"

"But you were thinking it"

"What was I thinking?" Blaine walked over to the counter

"You were thinking what a amazing kisser I am and you would like to stay here all day and night making out with me." I rolled my eyes

"You wish" I said as I hoped off the counter and went over to the fridge to get out something to drink once the pancakes were done Blaine put them on plates and set them on the table I set some orange juice on the table and Blaine poured them into cups.

"So Blaine"

"Yes"

"What are we doing?"

"Eating breakfast"

"No I mean our relationship are we friends.. Boyfriends"

"Well I don't suck on my friends neck" I blushed Blaine reached over to take my hand

"Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend"

"Yes I would love too"

"Good" then we reached across the table and kissed it was short but sweet after breakfast Blaine escorted me home I promised to text him soon he kissed me on the cheek and left I wanted to invite him in but I was worried Sam and Artie would interrogate him and scare him they knew something was up when I walked in with a hickey that Blaine gave me from this morning and a smile on my face they just said they were happy for me… then asked every detail about what happened from the date to this morning.

**3 weeks later**

Blaine and I have seen each other a few times since our first date we would go see a movie out to dinner or we would just snuggle at his place where we had 100% privacy. Things got pretty hot a few times but they didn't go very far. I wanted to change that what I wouldn't give to run my hair down his chest and to stroke his.. Teenage dream started playing breaking me out of my dream it was Blaine ringtone

"Hello"

"Hi what are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"About me?"

"Maybe? Do you have a specific reason for calling?"

"Kurt I'm hurt do I need a reason to call my boyfriend?"

"Well no but.."

"I'm kidding there is a reason at school there's a rumor going around that directors want to put Rent on Broadway and they are looking for a new cast"

"Good luck finding a guy to play Angel tenors aren't common and countertenors are even less"

"Kurt! Don't you get what I'm getting at?"

"I'm a countertenor! What you didn't!"

"I did I went to the theatre and got you a audition! It's in a week"

"A WEEK! I'm not ready I don't know what to sing! I..."

"Kurt relax they are going to love you just pick a song that you feel connected to and dig deep into it."

"Thanks Blaine I'm going to go find a song right now!"

"You're welcome good luck" We hung up then I heard Sam come in my room

"What's going on? I heard shouting "

"I have a adution to be on Broadway!"

"Kurt that's amazing!" he gave me a tight hug

"Thanks Sam now get out I have to pick a song" Sam left and I started going through my phone looking at all my favorite songs this was my chance and I wasn't going to blow it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blaine meets new friends **

**AN: So I've been thinking of ideas for future chapters and I have one. All I'm going to say is that you guys are going to hate me. Don't worry no trouble in Klaine paradise well…. I SAID NOTHING! I will say this: you guys are going to hate me *evil laugh* I will tell you guys when it is going to happen I can't say much without giving it away. One more thing: Just when I thought Chris Colfer couldn't get any hotter he did, that is all **

**Disclamer: As usual I don't own Glee **

**Blaine's POV:**

Over the next couple days Kurt has dug head first into finding the perfect audition song I've told him that no matter what he sings it will be beautiful. He just brushed me off saying I wasn't helping. As I was sleeping I heard born this way go off, Kurt's ringtone.

"Hello?"

"IVE FOUND IT!" he screamed into my ear

"Ow! Kurt what have you found at... 2am?"

"My audition song!"

"Good for you we can celebrate once I am well rested"

"Ok goodnight or good morning"

"Good morning Kurt" I hung up then fell back to sleep thinking: My boyfriend is crazy

Once I got up showered, dressed, and ate breakfast I called Kurt to officially tell him congrats before heading off to school.

"Hello?"

"Good morning"

"Morning how are you?"

"Good how is practicing?"

"Great I already know the song really well"

"That's great so does that mean we will get to send some time together."

"Mabey.. I want you to come over tonight"

"OK" I was suddenly very nervous I have never been to his house before we always hung out at mine

"Yeah Sam and Artie want to meet you"

"Oh.. all right"

"Blaine there is no need to be nervous"

"I'm not nervous"

"Yes you are now get to school mister!"

"What about you!"

"I'm leaving right now! See you tonight, I might be late depending on when I get off work"

"What!, wait!? Your saying that your leaving me alone with your roommates?"

"Yep, have fun see you tonight"

"But Kurt I…" I heard the dial tone damn it I sighed and headed out the door and went down the subway to get to school. As I arrived at school and started walking around my friends could tell I seemed nervous

"Hey Blaine what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nick" I meet Nick and his boyfriend my first week at school when I told them about Kurt they started jumping up and down like little girls asking about all the details and when we are fee for double dates.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No it's not that Kurt wants me to come over tonight and meet his roommates."

"Ohh that sounds fun, why are you so nervous?"

"Because Kurt's last relationship didn't end well and I don't want them to assume ours isn't going to end well either."

"Blaine it's going to be fine once they see you they will automatically love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Then the bell rang and we headed off to first period our classes are next to each other once waving good bye to Nick who caught up with Jeff I entered my class feeling better. Each class seemed to take forever all I wanted to do is go home and get ready to go to Kurt's he sent me the address at lunch saying see you tonight. Eventually the day came to an end I almost ran out of the building but I managed to contain my excitement I hurried home and got dressed and used a little less gel for tonight knowing how much Kurt loves my curls. I came to the apartment and rang the buzzer

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Blaine"

"Oh yeah dude I'll buzz you in" I opened the door and climbed a few stairs Kurt said they live in number 216* I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, it opened to revel a tall muscular guy with sandy blond hair and a slightly shorter guy with glasses. The tall guy stuck out his hand

"I'm Sam this is Artie and you must be Blaine come on in"

"Thanks" I shook his hand then stepped in

"You guys have a nice place" **

"Thanks the only reason why we still have it is because of Kurt" Artie said

"Yeah he told me about everything"

"Chandler?" Artie asked

"Yeah"

"He must really like you then" Sam said

"Really?"

"Yeah a few months after him and Chandler broke up we tried to get him back into dating again he tried a few days but they never lasted long and he didn't really open up with them." Artie explained as I took off my jacket

"He was like that with me at first but he opened up quickly"

"You must be special then" Sam said

"Well I wouldn't say special" I slightly blushed they both lightly chuckled

"I like you Blaine but you know what Kurt has been through and if you hurt him I will hurt you got it?"

"Same goes for me and for the rest of Kurt's friends and family"

"Oh I would never want to hurt Kurt in anyway"

"Good now that we have got that settled sit down Blaine" Artie gestured me to the couch once I sat down Artie said

"Tell us about yourself"

"Well there's not much to tell I grew up in Lima attended Dalton Academy had my first boyfriend for a year then I wanted to leave home and produce music so I thought I'd come here. I go to NYU and one night my friends dragged me to a strip club for "a night of fun" as they said and that's where I meet Kurt"

"We grew up in Lima too all 3 of us plus the rest of our friends went to McKinley High, there it was every man or women for himself I think Kurt got picked on the worst for being gay."

"He told me that he would get tossed into dumpsters and being called every mean name in the book"

"Yeah high school was rough no one blamed him when he left as summer started along with Rachel and I don't think he came back since. But it wasn't all bad we had some pretty good times"

"You weren't there for sophomore year during theatricality week that was a good week"

"What happened" I asked

"Well the theme of that week's lesson was theatricality so the girls plus Kurt got all dressed up and Kurt wore.."

"If you value your life Abrams you better not finish that sentence" We all turned around and there was Kurt standing in the doorway

"Kurt your home." We all said

"Yeah just in time too you guys were supposed to entertain him not scare him away with horrific stories of me in high school"

"Oh come on that wasn't that bad now I can think of way worse times"

"Don't you dare" Artie raised his hands in defeat Sam then whispered to me

"Angry Kurt is not happy Kurt"

"Watch it Evens!"

"See"

Kurt just took off his jacket and sat down by us and instantly curled up by me

"So what awful memories have they told you"

"None" I said

"Oh really"

"Yeah Kurt we didn't tell him anything not even you being... on the football team"

"Ok that does it I'm going to kill you like actually kill you" Kurt got up, got a pillow and started running around chasing Artie trying to hit him

"Hey just be glad I didn't mention you being a cheerleader! Oh remember your btuch phase?" Artie was laughing at this point and so was Kurt they both stopped running

"Ok I might have done a few crazy things in high school but all that matters is that im here now with you guys and Blaine" Kurt walked over and gave me a quick peck on the lips

"Do you want to see my audition song?"

"Ok" he took my hand and led me down a hallway presumably to his room

"Hey if you guys wanted privacy you could have just said so" Sam shouted down the hall

"Ok fine give me some alone time with my boyfriend" Kurt said as he shut the door I took this time to look around, it was very clean for someone who was probably held up on here looking for a song I did notice a bit of Broadway posters hung up

"Yeah I wasn't kidding when I said I loved Broadway"

"It's very you I like it"

"Thanks" he walked on over to a small keyboard, sat down and started playing:

Took a long hard look at my life  
Lost my way while I was fighting the time  
A big black cloud, stormy sky  
Followed me, oh I was living a lie  
So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness  
When all your nights are starless  
You're running outta hope  
But I found the strength inside to see  
Found the better part of me  
And I'll never let it go

I've come a long, long way  
Made a lot of mistakes  
But I'm breathin', breathin'  
That's right and I mean it, mean it  
This time I'm a little run down  
I've been living out loud  
I could beat it, beat it  
That's right, cause I'm feelin', feelin'  
Invincible  
Oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh-whoa

When you're gone for a day (Gone for a day)  
On your own [On your own]  
Tear your heart out just to find your way home  
I've been so high [Been so high]  
I've sunk so low [Sunk so low]  
I've come so far, with nothing to show for it  
Mistaken, I got so good at taking  
But now I'm tired of faking  
This story's getting old  
So I found the strength inside to see  
From the better part of me  
And I'll never let it go

I've come a long, long way  
Made a lot of mistakes  
But I'm breathin', breathin'  
That's right and I mean it, mean it  
This time I'm a little run down  
I've been living out loud  
I could beat it, beat it  
That's right, 'cause I'm feelin', feelin'  
Invincible  
Oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh-whoa  
Invincible

I'm not the only one  
That crashed into the sun  
And lived to fight another day  
Like a super nova  
That old life is over [Is over, is over]  
I'm here to stay  
Now I'm gonna be  
Invincible  
Oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh-oh  
Oh-whoa  
Invincible  
(Invincible)

I've come a long, long way  
Made a lot of mistakes  
But I'm breathin', breathin' [I'm breathing]  
That's right and I mean it, mean it [Mean it]  
This time I'm a little run down [I'm a little run down]  
I've been living out loud [Living out loud]  
I could beat it, beat it  
That's right 'cause I'm feelin', feelin'  
Invincible 

"Kurt that sounds amazing"

"Really? Thanks I wanted this chance for so long I can't believe I finally got the chance to be on Broadway." He got up and started walking to his bed then sat down he motioned for me to come sit down by him

"I mean I wanted to do this for as long as I remember it was my dream to perform on Broadway"

"You're goanna get it Kurt I can tell" I lightly pressed my lips to his and went up to cup his face this was meant to be a romantic kiss but Kurt had something different in mind as I felt his tongue begging to enter my mouth I opened and our tongues danced and fought for dominance. I let him win and he slowly pushed me down farther his hands started trailing down my shirt then it reached the buttons. This was new and Kurt stopped kissing

"Can I?" I just nodded and he quickly worked on unbuttoning my shirt once he did he threw it across the room and ran his hands down my body

"God Blaine you're so hot you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"You're not alone" I put my hands on the top of his shirt

"Can I" he nodded and I quickly unbuttoned his shirt then I threw it aside to join mine I have seen him shirtless when we first meet but that was different. My hands ran down his body it was just as soft as I imagined it I started kissing down to his waist and kissing back up reaching his lips again my hands where in his hair it was just as soft as ever and I felt his hands roaming all over me then his lips sucking at my neck I let out a quite moan so Sam and Artie couldn't hear me.

"Hmm I love your moans" Kurt said before finishing off my brand new hickey

"There now where matching" Kurt said in between heavy breathing

"Yeah that was..."

"Hot"

"Very" I couldn't help smiling as Kurt got off me and went to get our shirts

"I better get going I have homework to do"

"Same I'll call you though"

"Ok" I got on my shirt

"I would walk you out but..." Kurt just gestured to his crouch and we both blushed

"I get it, in the same boat I have to hurry to get out before Sam and Artie see me"

"They are either listening to us or they left

"Hopefully left" I slowly opened the door a bit there was no one there perfect

"Good luck on your audition"

"Blaine my audition is in 3 days"

"I know" I smiled and just as I was leaving his room I heard him say

"I love you" I stopped and turned around

"I love you too" Kurt ran up to me and slammed me up against the door I guess I won't be leaving for a little while.

*anyone get it?

** imagine HummelBerrys loft in NY but with nicer walls

**No idea where there make out session came from or the I love you's oh well like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I love this story I don't care that it is probably the weirdest and most confusing thing I ever wrote. A big thank you to the-power-of-love for reviewing every chapter. Drunk Kurt makes an appearance plus implied sexual content. **

**Chapter 7: The Big Day**

**Kurt's POV: **It's my audition day and I'm so nervous I have been texting Blaine all morning who has just told me I'm an idiot for worrying and that I'm goanna do great. Artie came into the living room from his room

"Hey Kurt your audition is today you nervous?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"You're going to be great you have practiced that song numerous times I'm pretty sure I saw Sam cry a few times."

"Thanks Artie"

"Hey as your friend I am here for you and when you get that part all of us are going to be sitting there cheering you on."

"Thanks even if it is going to be embarrassing dancing in front of a crowd in a dress"

"Hey who knows maybe this will open doors to bigger and better parts"

"Hopefully ones where I'm in pants" we both laughed then I noticed the time

"I better get going I don't want to be late, thanks Artie you made me feel a bit better" I grabbed my coat and walked outside feeling a bit more confident in myself. I arrived at the building, there was a lady who said she has been expecting me she then lead me to a room with 2 guys sitting at a desk and a piano. I thanked the lady and she left wishing me luck

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel I'm auditioning for the role of Angel and I will be singing Invincible by Headly

I headed over to the piano and started to play. All of my fears went away and it was like I was in my own world and no one else was in the same room as me, that is usually how I feel when I perform its only me. When I finished the 2 guys stood up and started to clap I got up and bowed the first one said

"That was fantastic Mr. Hummel we still need to talk it over but I think we have reached a dissection we will get in connect with you in the next few days."

"Thank you" I gave them my phone number and then walked out of the building and all the way home when I got home I told Sam and Artie the good news they offered to celebrate but I refused saying I was exhausted since I have been up late either working, practicing or doing homework. They understood and offered to go out tonight I nodded and went to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I woke up a few hours later; I checked my phone and noticed that I got a missed call from Blaine he must have called when I was sleeping. I dialed his number

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hi Kurt! I called and you didn't answer"

"Yeah sorry I was sleeping""

"Oh ok, how was the audition?"

"Great they said they would get in connect within the next few days."

"Wow that's soon"

"Yeah I wish it was sooner"

"Impatient are we?"

"very because they pretty much told me that I got the part but they still have to talk it over."

"Poor baby do you want to go out to distract yourself?"

"yeah Sam and Artie want to celebrate tonight so they are dragging me somewhere but it would be more fun if you came."

"All right I'll come"

"Yea! You can come over we are probably heading out soon"

"All right see you soon love you and I'm so proud of you"

"Love you too and thanks Blaine you really changed me I was a complete wreck before but then you came and brightened up my life again"

"Aww Kurt that's so sweet I'll see you soon"

"Ok bye"

After I hung up I laid down on my bed and on my nightstand is a picture of me and the Glee Club one day when they came to New York. I smiled there I didn't know if I would ever find love again but a year later I found myself falling in love all over again. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes its Kurt"

"Kurt! Oh my God how have you been?"

"Amazing actually sorry I haven't been calling you these past few months but Cedes these last few months have been amazing."

"Ohh do tell"

"Well I meet a guy.."

"OH MY GOD KURT YOU DID! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU WHATS HIS NAME WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE? IS HE A GOOD KISSER?"

"Mercedes! Calm down his name is Blaine I meet him at work he's kind of short with adorable black curls that he covers under bottles of hair gel, he's an amazing kisser"

"Good for you white boy I need to come and visit you soon"

"Yes you should Sam has been missing you like crazy but that's not even the best part"

"What is it?"

"I got an addition! For an actual Broadway musical! I am going to be playing Angel in a production of Rent, I know that I am going to be in a dress but this is my dream and it's a shot that I'm going to take"

"Well I'm so proud of you and when you get that part call me and I will come up to see you along with everyone else, don't worry I will spread the word about you and your new man"

"Don't you always?" we both started laughing then I noticed a figure by my door I looked over and It was Blaine I smiled we haven't seen each other in a few days he gave me time to rehearse my song even if he did stop by to listen to it a few times it wasn't the same.

"Cedes I got to go Blaine is here but I will call you soon"

"You better bye Kurt"

"Bye"

Once I hung up I walked over to Blaine

"Who were you talking too?"

"My old friend from high school Mercedes she is in L.A trying to make a record label her and Sam have been having a long distance relationship for a few months it's been hard but they are doing well, she wants to fly over and come meet you."

"Should I be scared?"

"No she's harmless wait until you meet Santana then you will have something to worry about"

I kissed him on the lips it's been a while since we have kissed and it felt so nice my hands went to his hair which were coated in gel as usual his hands went to my waist and went under the helm of my shirt to feel the skin around there.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, I would love to continue this and to hold you captive in my room for the night but we have plans.. Maybe you would like to stay the night"

"I would love too I miss someone to snuggle with."

"Great let's go"

(**I'm not going to do there night out since it would probably be boring so just imagine that they went out to eat then they went to a club to dance and Klaine had sexy make out times)**

**Blaine's POV: **We all arrived back at the house expect that Kurt was really drunk we all had 1 or 2 drinks but Kurt must have had more Artie and I had his arms on our shoulders to keep him upright as we came through the door

"Thanks Artie I got it from here" Artie realised him and Kurt took his free arm and wrapped it around my neck"

"Blaine you're so hot"

"Thanks Kurt lets get you to bed now ok?"

"But I don't want to go to bed I want to make out with you like we did at the club remember when you gave me a blowjob in the bathroom yeah that was really good"

"Ok Kurt you are going to bed"

"But I don't want to!"

"Too bad" I carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed not before taking of his shirt I knew how mad he would be in the morning that his shirt got all wrinkled

"Will you sleep with me?"

"As long as you don't try anything"

"I promise, hey Blaine when are we going to have sex? Because I want to like really bad" ok drunk Kurt has no filter

"I don't know babe when you're sober for starters"

"You don't want to that's it you don't want me" then Kurt started to cry

"Oh no Kurt don't cry I do want you so bad I've wanted you ever since I saw you"

Kurt sniffled out a "Really?"

"Yeah so go to sleep and we will talk about this when you wake up"

"Ok" Then Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he snuggled under the covers

"Hey Blaine if I get the part I'm going to quit my job at the strip club"

"Whatever you want angel now get some sleep"

"Ha-ha you called me angel get it that's the part I want"

"Yes Kurt I see the irony now get some sleep"

"Ok but you have to sleep shirtless too" I sighed before taking of my shirt and getting into bed Kurt instantly put his head on my chest and had his hands by it

"Good night Blaine"

"Good night my angel"


	8. Chapter 8

**An: So I just watched the Glee finale *cries* so I've decided to write a fanfiction to make myself feel better. I am not sure if Goodbye Glee is going to stay up or not please leave a review with your opinion on the matter. I am happy that more people are reading this story and favoring it keep it up guys and remember to leave a review. Oh and if you remember that surprise I was talking about well its going to happen in this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Getting Adjusted and a surprise **

Kurts POV: My head feels like someone is taking a hammer and banging it into my skull, also my pillow is moving… why is my pillow moving? I opened my eyes and discovered that my pillow is not a pillow but a human chest Blaine's chest to be exact, how did he get here? I remember the good time we had at the club but that's it oh no what did I do or say from the club until I fell asleep? I am going to need answers and soon. I heard Blaine moan and open his eyes

"Morning"

"Morning um Blaine I love you and I love cuddling with you at nights but what events happened that led you in my bed?" Blaine just started laughing

"Ok how much do you remember"

"I remember us at the club but I don't know what happened as we were leaving until I feel asleep"

"Ok well you weren't that bad until we got back to your house"

"Oh god what did I do?"

"Well you called me hot you said you didn't want to go to bed when I tried to suggest you go then you said you liked the blowjob I gave you in the bathroom at the club."

"I did enjoy it very much"

"Yes and I enjoyed how you showed your gratitude."

"Really?"

"Yes" Then my lips meet his briefly but still full of passion

"Then I carried you and put you on your bed I took of your shirt because I know how much you enjoy that shirt and you wouldn't want it to get wrinkled"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, then you said that you wanted me to join you so I did"

"Is that it" I feel like I said more I've been known to not have a filter

"Yes" he answered but unsure

"Blaine I know I said more trust me I know what I do and say when I'm drunk one time in high school we were playing spin the bottle and it landed on Rachel I told her I would rather have sex with Finn then kiss her"

"Oh my god what did she do?"

"She said to bad and kissed me anyways" My noise wrinkled in memory of Rachel Berry trying to stick her tongue down my throat then Brittney trying to do the same thing thinking that I was kissing girls again. Santana had to pull her away and explaining that it was part of a game

"Well its not really a big deal I mean you were drunk your hormones were crazy you.."

"Blaine! What did I say"

"yousaidyouwantedtohavesexwithme"

"Sorry didn't catch that

"You said you wanted to have sex with me"

"Oh" I could feel my ears turning red

"What did you say?"

"I said we would talk about it when you are sober"

"Oh ok do you want to talk about it"

"Ok see Kurt I…"

"KURT THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" I heard Artie scream from the living room I jumped up out of bed and pulled on my shirt

"We will talk about this later ok?"

"Sure"

I than ran out of the room grabbing the phone out of Artie's hand

"Hello?"

"Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations Mr. Hummel you got the part of Angel" I was speechless I was surprised I managed to get out the words thank you then the voice telling me rehearsals start tomorrow. I hung up and facing me was Sam Artie and Blaine

"I GOT THE PART!" Screams of my god and I knew you would get it filled the room as we all came in a group hug.

"Guys thanks for supporting me not just now but in high school just accepting me is enough"

"Kurt after a high school experience that you had you need some good news"

"Thanks Sam"

"So me and Sam need to head off I am going to film my documentary and Sam is going to help and maybe the outside might spark an idea for his song."

"Dude I try that once a week"

"Well today is your day come on" Artie took Sam and pulled him outside leaving me and Blaine alone

"Kurt I am so proud of you"

"Thanks and thank you for everything I don't think I would have even be at this point in my life if I haven't meet you"

"You're welcome Kurt" he kissed me on the cheek

"Now I believe we were having a serious discussion as you were saying Mr. Anderson" we then sat down on the couch to make ourselves more comfortable

"Oh right well it's not that I don't to have sex I do Kurt I really do it's just that…"

"What is it?"

"What if I'm not good enough for you?" At that point I just started to laugh

"Kurt I'm being serious" As I was laughing I managed to get out

"Ok so you don't want to sleep with me because you are worried that your not good enough for you? How long have you thought this?"

"Our first date"

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I don't know I was afraid of what you would say"

I sighed and took his hands

"Blaine yes I have had sex with a lot of guys because of my job in the strip club but that doesn't define my relationship, I fell in love with you for you not because of the physical stuff. When we have sex its going to be awesome not because of experience but because we love each other."

"Thanks Kurt I feel better now"

"I'm glad" I reached out and wrapped my arms around him

"You know all this sexy talk is getting me turned on and I kind of want a repeat of what happened last night"

"Really?"

Blaine nodded so we both stood up and I walked him to my bedroom

_**Kurt's first day **_

I woke up early exited to start my first day I waved goodbye to Sam and Artie as they were just getting out of bed when I was done eating breakfast and just heading out the door. Today I was going to meet my fellow cast members I was both excited and nervous, when I got to the building and came in there was already a couple people there one blond girl and a dark haired guy. The girl spoke up first

"Hi I'm Alisa and this is Logan"

"Hi I'm Kurt" I shook both their hands

"So what parts did you guys get?"

"I'm Roger and Alisa is our Maureen and you must be Angel"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit are you nervous but stick with us and you will be fine this your first show?" Alisa asked

"Yeah it is"

"Me and Alisa have been in quite a few shows ourselves nothing big we have been friends for years but don't worry you will meet everyone else soon and become friends."

"I hope so"

"Come on lets show you around some other cast mates are here too oh my god have you seen Collins you're so lucky! His name is Mark and he's so cute come on I'll go introduce you guys!" Alisa then dragged me backstage; well this is going to be a fun experience.

_**A Few weeks latter **_

I have pretty much fallen into a routine where I get up early got to school or rehearsals I come home and either do homework or practice then I eat supper then I talk to Blaine until I have to go to the opposite of what I did in the morning then I come home and go to sleep. One morning I woke up feeling supper nervous because tickets were coming out today and hopefully we get a sold out show. I called everyone I know and they all congratulated me and promised to get there ticket and fly up and see me. Mercedes is coming sooner to see Sam and to meet Blaine; my life is going amazing nothing could ruin my mood

Sam's POV: Kurt left for rehearsals a few hours ago so I have just been sitting on the couch with my guitar trying to think of a tune before giving up and watching T.V then I heard a knock on the door. Strange even Mercedes is supposed to be flying out in a few months, Blaine is at school, is Kurt's family coming and he forgot to tell us? I opened the door and came face to face with the last person I expected to see.

"Hi Sam"

"Chandler…..."

**SURPRISE! I know you all hate me! What will happen to our beloved Klaine? Is Chandler back for Kurt? Will he try to break apart the loving couple? See for yourselves… Next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chandler returns

"Hi Sam"

"Chandler what are you doing here?"

"I herd Kurt got on Broadway so I decided to fly out to get a ticket"

"Why do you even care about Kurt anymore? I though that you stopped caring when you cheated on him"

"I was a idiot then! I was lonely and Kurt wasn't there"

"It's called being in a long distance relationship! I'm in one now yes it's hard but it shouldn't matter if you love the person"

"I didn't know that then! Please let me in so I can explain"

"Fine" I grabbed him and pulled him in then I herd Artie come up the stairs

"Hey Sam I am almost done this documentary"

"That's great Artie!"

"Hey Artie!"

"You shut up!" Then I carried him and was thinking of somewhere to put him. I noticed the hallway closet

"You stay in here and keep quite"

"What why are you putting me in a closet?"

I closed the door then turned my attention to Artie

"That's great dude"

"Was that Chandler I herd"

"What? No"

"Yes!"

"You shut up you don't have the right to speak"

"Why is he in a closet?"

"That's what I asked!"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see your horrible cheating face!"

"What did you plan on doing with him"

" I don't know"

"Well how about letting him out"

Fine I opened the door and Chandler walked out he started to say but I punched him in the face before he got a word out and he fell face first on the ground

"How about we just leave him there"

"Sam we can't do that?"

"And why not? You know what he did to Kurt he deserves it"

"Well how long are we going to leave him there?"

"Until Kurt comes home and ultimately kills him" Artie just struggled his shoulders and stepped over him to get to his room.

Blaine's POV: I was talking to Kurt he said he would home soon we could hang out there before he went to rehearsals. He also rehearsals weren't going to be that long so he asked to sleep over at my house tonight I didn't really get it at first but then I thought back to out conversation a few weeks ago before saying ohh and nodding like a idiot. Now I am walking to his place to hang out with Sam and Artie before her arrives the 3 of us have been hanging out more now. Kurt is glad that all of us are getting along and as long they don't tell me any story's about Kurt in high school Kurt doesn't care about me hanging at his place when he's not here. I knocked on the door and Sam answered

"Blaine hey how's it going?"

"Great I was just wondering if we could hang out before Kurt gets home"

"Sure I AM LETING YOU IN THE HOUSE NOW BLAINE KURTS BOYFRIEND!"

"Sam why are you shouting?" I brushed past him only to discover a boy laying face first in the hallway

"Sam who is that?"

"No one especially not Chandler"

"What's he doing here?" Sam sighed

"He said he heard that Kurt's on broadway so he flew out here to get a ticket.

"So what are we going to do with him"

"Well Sam has idea of leaving him there and let Kurt deal with him when he gets home."

"Works for m" I had no intention of even talking to Chandler the guy who broke Kurt's heart and I wasn't going to let him ruin my mood especially since my night with Kurt is approaching.

"So Blaine how are you and Kurt?" Sam asked

"Have you had sex yet?" Artie asked

"DUDE!" Sam said

"What?" I'm generally wondering about the sex life of my friend and his boyfriend."

"No we haven't had sex… Yet" I said with a smile

"Well your in for a treat Kurt was wicked in bed"

We al turned around to see Chandler sitting up

"You must be his boyfriend I assume he told you all about me"

"That you're a cheating asshole then yeah"

"Ok as I told Sam that was a mistake I see that now and that break up didn't affect just him all right I loved Kurt"

"Don't make me laugh"

We all turned around to see Kurt standing there

"Kurt honey your home" I said

" Hi guys….cheater" he said as he passed by Chandler and sat himself down… On me

"Hey baby your looking really nice today" he said as his hands went up and down my chest

"Oh real mature Kurt flaunting your relationship in front of me"

"Guys do you here something?" Kurt asked as he started at us to be honest it was kind scary so we just shook our heads

"Good that's what I thought I had a long day at school now I just want to get through rehearsals so I can spend the night with Blaine."

"Kurt I know you hear me now if you can just listen to me for 5 minutes and if you still hate me after that I will leave and you will never see me again." Kurt stared at him before finally agreeing

"You got 5 minutes everyone get out" he got of me and slid onto the couch all three of us ran out leaving them alone.

Kurt's Pov: Once everyone left Chandler walked over to me

"Kurt.."

"No you don't get to talk I am going to sing a song then you get your five minutes got it?"

"You always expressed yourself best during song go ahead" I stood up and went over to my keyboard in my room, took it out and placed it by him then started playing.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 5 minutes

Kurt's POV:

"5 minutes staring now"

"Ok well Kurt first of all I want to say how sorry I am and that guy meant nothing to me "

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I was lonely I missed you and you weren't there you weren't even answering my calls anymore I was scared I thought you had cut me out of our life"

"Ok I was in university I was getting used to a whole new city sorry I didn't have time to pick up the phone every time to listen to your stupid high school dram story's"

"They weren't story's! I was.."

That's not the point Chandler! The point is that you the only person who understood me and made me feel normal for once in my life cheats on me and breaks my heart!"

"HEY! DON'T GO PLAYING IT THE CARD THAT BREAK UP AFFECTED BOTH IF US!"

"OH SURE I BET YOU FELT SO MISERABLE WITH THAY GUY NAKED IN YOUR BED!" I screamed as I made my way to my bedroom and slammed the door in his face

"HEY FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DIDN'T MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!" I opened the door slightly

"Really?"

"Yes" he sighed like he was actually getting through to me

"I was out one night and he came up to me and started talking to me well flirting now that I look back at it. He offered to buy me a few drinks and you know how I get when I'm drunk. I know that doesn't make up for it but you needed to know the truth that's why I came here."

"Why did you take so long?"

"I don't know I felt like I needed to give you some space any sooner and you probely would have killed me at first sight"

"Probably.. Your five minutes are up"

"Ok fine I came here to say my piece I don't expect you back I want back that friendship that we had so here's my number call me or text me if you want or don't want its your move Kurt I promise not to bother you until you made a decision, and if you don't want me to I won't come to the show." He then walked out of the apartment well I have a lot to think about the guys then started to slowly file in

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked

"Fine he explained why he was a asshole he apparently was hit on at a bar then he got drunk he apologized and gave me his number promised not to make contact with me until I made a decision and then left."

"What are you going to do?" Artie asked

"I don't know I don't want to think about to tonight if we are still on for tonight Blaine?" I asked nervously

"Yes of course Kurt always"

"Great well I have some homework to do to take my mind off all this Blaine if you would like to join me." Blaine nodded and followed me into my room

Sam POV: As soon as Blaine and Kurt disappeared into his room I looked at Artie

"Well that was interesting"

"Yeah what do you think Kurt's gonna do?"

"Hard to say but 50 says he rejects him"

"Your on Kurt is a sucker for a sad story, has this need to help out anyone who needs it, he also can't stay mad at anyone for forever"

"Interesting point Abrams lets see how this plays out"

AN: I realize that Chandler was written crappy in this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Truce: **

**AN: Sorry writers block disclaimer: as usual don't own Glee **

Blaine's POV: After having a amazing night with Kurt in the morning he sadly had to leave for rehearsals but since it was a weekend I didn't have to go to school Kurt suggested I go hang out with Sam and Artie I agreed and headed over. As usual they welcomed me and we all started talking on the couch.

"So how was your night with Kurt? He never did come home." Sam pointed out smiling as he said it

"um….." Would Kurt want me to tell his friends about last night? Would he feel uncomfortable?

"Hey kidding Blaine were all adults here I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks Sam" then there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" said Artie as he stood up to open the door

"Hey Blaine it's for you" that's strange none of my friends know where Kurt lives I walked towards the door where the last person I thought wanted to see me stood

"Hey Blaine"

"Chandler? Why do you want to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you if that's ok"

"Um ok come on in" he walked in and Sam and Artie said they would leave to give us privacy, as soon as the left I asked

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Kurt"

"Excuse me?"

"Look Blaine I'm probably the last person you want to see with all that's Kurt told me I'm pretty sure it wasn't all good things, I don't blame him for all I put him through I just came here to say is that I don't want to get between you guys and I don't want Kurt back it would be a bad idea if we got back together and I can see clearly that he loves you and that you love him. All I want is his friendship back but I highly doubt I'm going to get it so I just came to say that I'm glad Kurt is happy he deserves it."

"Wow how thoughtful thanks for stopping by"

"Your welcome" As he turned around to leave I felt guilty I mean this guy came all the way out here just to tell me that the least I could do is try to get to know him and mabey get to the root of the break up and if I'm lucky some embarrassing stories about Kurt in high school that I could use to my advantage.

"Wait don't leave yet you came all this way to talk to me the least I could do is show a little bit of hospitality."

"Really?"

"Yeah look sit down do you want a drink?"

"Sure I'll have some water I guess" I got two glasses for us filled them with water and brought them to the couch and sat down

"This is a nice place"

"Yeah its great Kurt said he and Rachel found it when the graduated high school"

"Yeah we used to Skype and he would show me around but I never got to see it without boxes everywhere"

"Right" ok this is going to be more awkward then I thought I took a sip of my water then Chandler asked

"So where do you go to school?" I sat my water down and answered

"NYU, I applied to NYADA but I was denied"

"Sorry that school is tough"

"Yeah so what about you?"

"Oh I stayed in Lima after the break up I couldn't bring myself to move out of state. We finished early so that's how I managed to get here." Ok just spit it out Blaine but start off with something small he already looks scared like I'm going to punch him or something

"So where did you and Kurt meet? He just said at a music store but I figured there was more to the story"

"Well he was having a hard time in school dealing with bullies, all of us got bullied for being in Glee but Kurt got the worst he was having a bad day and went into the music store looking sad and I was there picking out sheet music and I see the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life.. Sorry"

"No its fine you and Kurt had feelings for each other there's no harm in admitting it" he smiled and started to relax taking a sip of water

"So he walks in and I went up to him and we hit it right off and he told me about the troubles he was having at school and I gave him my sympathy plus my number if he ever wanted to talk about anything he smiled and left." Chandler laughed quietly

"He texted me 5 minutes later asking if we could hang out some weekend, then we grew a strong friendship until 6 months later the bullying died down it was at a high point for a while but that is personal and I'm not sure Kurt would want me to tell you"

"I understand"

"So about a week before he had regionals for glee club I asked him out and he said yes, the next year I transferred schools to be with him and he graduated and went off to New York and well you know the rest… Blaine"

"Yeah"

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know it first when you came here and when Kurt first started talking about you and how you broke his heart yeah I did I wanted to find you and punch you in the face for breaking his heart but now I have gotten to know you a bit better and I don't know you don't seem like the guy who would cheat on people"

"I'm not! Well usually truthfully sometimes when I look back I wish I could take that one stupid night back and for it to never happen I was idiotic and drunk and just overall a giant asshole"

"Yes you were" we all turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway

"Do you always do that?" I asked

"Yes sometimes he comes up from behind and scares the shit out of you"

"Hey that was one time!" then Kurt sighed and walked towards us

"You mister have a long way to go before I can even trust you again much less be friends but.. It's not impossible"

"Really?" Chandler asked

"Yes after hearing yourself saying that you regret what happened makes me believe that maybe just maybe we can someday be friends"

"Kurt you don't know how much this means to me thank you and if I can do anything to make you trust me just let me know."

"I will.. Here don't think this means anything but here's my number I got a new phone when I got the job. First big paycheck I had to spend it on something"

"Thank you here's mine and call me or text me if you want anything and I'll be there"

"Thanks" Kurt took it and stuck out his hand

"To starting over truce?"

"Truce" the shook hands and Chandler left to leave us alone

"I decided to be the bigger man why should I be whining over something that happened a year ago, it doesn't change the fact that what he did was terrible but I think he realizes that now and wants to make it up." I couldn't help but smile and press a light kiss to his lips

"You are the bravest and most caring man I have ever meet, I love you"

"I love you too"

**Apologies for that bad chapter but I feel like it's time to make amends but like Kurt said Chandler has a lot of making up to do to regain the trust that he's lost. Stay ****tuned****for a hopefully better chapter **


End file.
